Potomuri Emnator
(Forward) (Goalkeeper) |element = Earth |seiyuu= Shinichiro Miki |debut_game = Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone |debut_anime = Episode 001 (Galaxy)}} Potomuri Emnator (ポトムリ・エムナトル) is a supporting character in Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy. Appearance Potomuri is a spirit and he has no real body. He is usually seen as Mizukawa Minori because her body is possessed by him. When Potomuri possesses the clown doll that was given to Mizukawa, he has a small body and looks like a clown, wearing a multi-colored suit and make up. In his real appearance as an scientist of Kiel, he has pale skin, dark green hair with a few stalk-shaped bangs with orb-like tips and dark violet eyes. He wears a pair of blue/white goggles atop his head and is also standard in height. He also wears a white suit. Personality Potomuri was shown to be mysterious. Though, in recent episodes, it seems he cares for Earth and wants to protect it because he felt that Earth is the same as his home planet, Kiel. He is very loyal to Katra Paige and respects her. Background Potomuri was originally an inhabitant of Kiel and a scientist who worked in Kiel's palace. When Kiel was on verge of going to be destroyed by a black hole, he and the other scientists worked on creating a weapon that can erase the black hole, cosmic plasma phonton canon. But they didn't have enough time to create it. So, they made a mini-spaceship to help Katra Paige escape. Though Katra refused and instead, she wanted Potomuri to escape and entrusted him with the role of protecting another planet that might have the same fate in future. While escaping, the mini-spaceship was destroyed and Potomuri lost his body, resulting in him becoming a spirit. His spirit kept wandering around the universe and flew to Earth. He discovered Mizukawa who was a coma patient in a hospital and entered her body. As a result, Mizukawa woke up from her coma and he has been controlling her body ever since. During the time he was in her body, he didn't know what he was supposed to do. Until one day, he felt the presence of a person from space that came to Earth, who was Bitway Ozrock. Plot (Chrono Stone Game) He first appeared in the game, but in an exclusive event obtained by connecting both Neppuu and Raimei game versions. After doing so, the Grandfather event is unlocked. He appeared beside Kuroiwa Ryuusei, talking about people who can save the planet. Plot (Galaxy) In episode 1, he was curious about the players chosen by Kuroiwa Ryuusei for Inazuma Japan because eight of them were new to soccer. In episode 3, he and Kuroiwa discussed together on the unexpected win of Inazuma Japan against Fire Dragon. In episode 7, he was seen discussing with Kuroiwa again. Potomuri said that Inazuma Japan had started to get better but the opponents they will have to face from in the future will be tougher. In episode 10, he and Kuroiwa were looking at the pictures of the three members of Inazuma Japan who made biggest achievement in the matches of the FFIV2. The three particular members were Matatagi, Sakura and Kusaka. In episode 11, he was talking to Kuroiwa about two members in Inazuma Japan who had started to discover the secret of FFIV2. The members he was referring to were Manabe and Minaho. In episode 24, he got out of Mizukawa's body and went into the pierrot doll before Earth Eleven. He explained to them about his background and that he has been controlled Mizukawa's body. He also told Tenma that the one he met couldn't be Katra because he was the only one who escaped from Kiel. Later, Mizukawa woke up and threw a tantrum on Tenma. Before further actions taken, he immediately went back to her. Near the end of episode 27, he became a pierrot doll again and showed Earth Eleven his true form. He told them about what happened when he left Kiel and that there was no way Katra could still be alive. Although Tenma said that Katra could maybe be still alive, he refused to agree as he couldn't understand why Katra appeared before Tenma but not him. Near the end of episode 31, Potomuri saw Tenma talking with Katra, but was too late to talk with her since she vanished immediately. In episode 32, Potomuri voiced his trust in Tenma, but was saddened by the thought that she didn't talk to him, the one who was entrusted with the role of protecting the future. Potomuri then disappeared as Mizukawa got tired out. In episode 35, Potomuri changed to his true form and told Earth Eleven about the fragments of hope being the ingredients of creating the a material of cosmic plasma photon cannon, mithril. However, Manuuba Gibutsu suddenly attacked Earth Eleven with his laser gun and threatened Potomuri with it. He was then taken away along with the fragments of hope. Manuuba then took Potomuri to Bitway Ozrock's spacecraft, where Potomuri was imprisoned and he heard the truth of Grand Celesta Galaxy from Ozrock. Later, he had a brief talk with Pixie. In episode 36, Potomuri was brought to a machine by Ozrock to invent the cosmic plasma photon canon. However, he failed the first time. He was then threatened by Ozrock with his laser gun, and he ordered his servant to bring forth Katra. Katra then explained to Potomuri her story of how Ozrock took her away before Kiel was about to be destroyed by the black hole, and she told Potomuri that Ozrock intended to conquer the galaxy with the cosmic Plasma photon canon. She explained to Potomuri about the life energy produced from people's clashing strong wills. Stats All are at level 99 and untrained. |-|Normal Form= *'GP': 144 *'TP': 152 *'Kick':144 *'Dribbling': 126 *'Block': 102 *'Catch': 90 *'Technique': 131 *'Speed': 109 *'Stamina': 95 *'Lucky': 107 |-|Fusion Form= *'GP': 150 *'TP': 147 *'Kick': 149 *'Dribbling': 121 *'Block': 107 *'Catch': 85 *'Technique': 136 *'Speed': 104 *'Stamina': 100 *'Lucky': 102 |-|Clown Form= *'GP': 170 *'TP': 155 *'Kick': 64 *'Dribbling': 76 *'Block': 78 *'Catch': 144 *'Technique': 152 *'Speed': 119 *'Stamina': 75 *'Lucky': 126 Hissatsu Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy |-|Normal Form= *'SH Dark Tornado' *'SH Joker Rains' *'SH Dark Matter' |-|Fusion Form= *'SH Joker Rains' *'OF Z Slash' *'SH Dark Matter' |-|Clown Form= *'GK Wormhole' *'GK Ginga Rocket' Gallery Potomuri (Galaxy 1).PNG|Potomuri’s debut Potomuri showing his true form EP27.png|Potomuri showing his true form to Earth Eleven through shadow. Potomuri working.png|Potomuri working on the cosmic plasma phonton canon. Potomuri imprisoned EP35 HQ.png|Potomuri imprisoned in Bitway's spacecraft. Potomuri inventing the cannon EP37 HQ.png|Potomuri working on the cosmic plasma photon cannon. IG-16-063.PNG|Potomuri in the TCG. Trivia *After he saved the whole galaxy it seems he will return to a spirit and disappear into space. *He has three different forms in Galaxy, which are all playable. Category:Galaxy characters Category:Chrono Stone characters Category:Kiel Category:Aliens Category:Deceased Category:Wood characters